


Call Me Daddy

by Sassywrites77



Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [14]
Category: Charles Blackwood - Fandom, Sebastian Stan characters, We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: Awkward Situation, Daddy Kink, F/M, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: HBC drunk drabble from buckmesideways22 on tumblrCharles will only answer to being called daddy. Anywhere.This makes meeting the reader's parents kind of awkward.
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Reader
Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598989
Kudos: 14





	Call Me Daddy

Charles insisted that you always call him daddy, no matter the situation. You were just used to it at this point you didn't think twice about it.

That's how you found yourself in a peculiar and, yeah a bit uncomfortable situation. Charles was meeting your parents for the first time. They had been asking to meet him for some time, and after three months together, you decided it was time to give in. 

You gathered around the dinner table with Charles, your parents, sister and her family, and your brother. Things were going great, everyone seemed to really like Charles, but then who wouldn’t with him being such a charmer. 

Everyone around the table was having different conversations, loudly until the moment happened. Charles leaned over and asked you to pass him the basket of rolls. Without thinking, you said, “Sure, daddy,” and reached for the basket. Everything came to a screeching halt, that you could hear a pin drop moment.

You couldn’t keep from blushing as you handed the basket over to Charles who was smirking. You kicked him under the table and resumed your conversation with your nephew who was sitting next to you. You mentally held your breath until finally conversation resumed. 

You made the mistake of glancing across the table and seeing your brother, sister and her husband barely containing their laughter. You didn’t even chance a glance at your parents, not wanting to see their expressions. You heard Charles talking to them as though nothing had happened. 

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch, your parents telling you as you were leaving how much they liked Charles and inviting you both back. You settled into the car for the drive home, having gone a few miles lost in thought when Charles chuckled.

“What are you laughing about?”

“You should have seen your parents' faces.”

“I’m very glad I didn’t, thank you very much.”

“Seriously, I think your mom-”

You cut him off quickly. “If daddy wants to have any kind of sex ever again, he won’t finish that sentence,” you threatened.


End file.
